It is known to facilitate detection of the angular position of a rotor by fastening a permanent magnet to one end of the rotor shaft in close proximity to a Hall effect sensor. Such an arrangement allows angular position to be sensed in a contactless manner so that the sensor does not introduce frictional losses. However, the permanent magnet can occupy a significant volume.